


slip-slide and slick

by malkinisms (hannibalisms)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Stockings, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalisms/pseuds/malkinisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki blames Natasha for this.  He really does.  It's not like he would have stumbled upon this on his own, no, but - well - at the same time it can't be his fault.  He refuses to let it be his fault.  It starts when he is stuck in his female form - not that he minds, much, it's just inconvenient to have not wear his armor, because it simply doesn't work on his female form.  He can still wear his vambraces and pauldrons but they look ridiculous without everything else, so he slinks down to the Black Widow's lair to speak with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt from [werewolf-baby](http://werewolf-baby.tumblr.com) on tumblr, who asked for a stocking kink.
> 
> surprisingly, NOT thorloki - i have a weakness for lokisteve (the ship is 'frostsicles' in my head ho ho) and that's how this works.
> 
> this is [also on tumblr](http://kipumylly.tumblr.com/post/30635883823/slip-slide-and-slick).

Loki blames Natasha for this.  He really does.  It's not like he would have stumbled upon this on his own, no, but - well - at the same time it can't be his fault.  He refuses to let it be his fault.

It starts when he is stuck in his female form - not that he minds, much, it's just inconvenient to have not wear his armor, because it simply doesn't work on his female form.  He can still wear his vambraces and pauldrons but they look _ridiculous_ without everything else, so he slinks down to the Black Widow's lair to speak with her.

He could have spoken with Darcy (but she would go to Thor) or Pepper (who would have let it slip to Tony, not meaning any harm) but he knows that Natasha will, at least, keep it close.

She only smirks for a moment before jumping down from her bunk and telling him that she'd take care of it.

(Natasha, he learns, is practically the same size in everything as he is, though shorter.)

She takes him to this store to get proper clothing, though he could have created his own, it does amuse him so to spend SHIELD money.  This was, after all, caused by a malfunction in one of Stark's so-called "safe tech experiments" so he is, of course, entitled.

Loki is traditional, at least, so he balks at the idea of wearing slacks in this form, though Natasha rolls her eyes and helps him pick out skirts and dresses that he approves of; he does love high fashion and has a predilection for glamorous clothes, so when Natasha asks if he'd rather wear pantyhose (which just sound _terrifying_ ) or thigh-high stockings, he goes with the stockings.

What he does not expect is to like them.

It makes him nervous.

He tends to stay away from the tower while in his female form and, indeed, the entire time he only sees Natasha and his brother simply because the less of his forms the others know about, the better.

He thinks to take the issue to Natasha after getting back to his Aesir form (thank the heavens for Reed Richards, which is a phrase that he never thought he would utter) but then thinks better of it.  It is not a weakness that is good to let people know about.

After a week or so of warring with himself, he orders better ones than the pale beige stockings that Natasha bought him, and has them sent to his hideout in Queens.

The first pair he buys are [glorious](http://www.fredericks.com/Allover_Lace_Top_Thigh-High/36980,default,pd.html?cgid=sh71&defaultOpt=true&all1=all), befitting his like of all things detailed; he wears them when he goes to the martini bars and just chats up people as Lahja, because to use "Loki" would be, well - far too suspicious.

It blossoms from there, though; it's not enough to wear them as his feminine form, because he is one and all, everything and nothing, and he should have no shame in however he chooses to dress.

It pleases him to buy them, and there is not much in the world that can actively please Loki Laufeyson.

The next pairs are warm, befitting the chilly climes that New York can reach in the winter; though it's easy to warm himself with magic, some of the time it is just as nice to use the traditional ways.

There's a pair of [cotton ones](http://www.sockdreams.com/products/thigh-highs/cronert-cotton-overknee) that he prefers to wear around the house, while he putters about - which he does often in Queens, reading and working and studying magic tomes.  They're warm and soft and decadent, and he will wear them out - female or no, in a skirt or under pants, it doesn't much matter.

To wear on a night on the town he buys several pairs of [opaque ones](http://www.sockdreams.com/products/thigh-highs/solid-opaque-thigh-high) \- green, of course, as well as grey, black, and a deep plum - because they do look _stunning_ with just a hint of a garter clip showing.

The [Cuban heels](http://www.sockdreams.com/products/thigh-highs/cuban-heel-thigh-highs) were an impulse buy, because they don't actually go with anything he owns at the moment but rectifies with a red bodycon dress - he tends to treat them gently, because they are his favorites.

After falling in love with the cotton knits, he buys 6 pairs of [wool ones](http://www.sockdreams.com/products/seasonal-socks/winter/cronert-ribbed-wool-otk), and these are his favorite for lounging; they're warm and soft and even though they don't stay up well, it's not as though he's going to leave his house in them.

It's the [bow lace stockings](http://www.sockdreams.com/products/socks/thigh-highs/bow-lace-stockings) he's wearing one night - as a woman, of course, simply because they're new and it's easier to try the new ones out in the typical form they're made for, at least to stretch them out a little - that he's sitting at his favorite martini bar, [Cibar](http://www.cibarlounge.com/), when someone bumps him, and - _oh_.

He turns to see who has bumped him, and it's _Steve Rogers_.  He grins when the captain apologizes, all manners and niceties, and before he can control it, he responds, "Well, of all the places to meet, Captain."

"Oh, ma'am - I'm sorry - you must bethinking of someone else," and his face is red and flushed, and he is such a _terrible_ liar.

Loki moves his fingers under the table and the other patrons will show them no mind, for it's as though they don't exist; he rests his chin in his palm and looks at him from under blackened lashes, shifting from female to male to Jotunn to Aesir and back to female again.

"I don't think so, Captain.  Tell me - what are you doing in a bar in Queens?  Are you not supposed to be in the tower, being a paragon of virtue?"

"Not here," Steve says, after getting past his initial shock - which is amusing, to say the least.  He wraps a hand around Loki's upper arm and tugs him up and out of the bar and down the street, walking until they reach a secluded park and he stops.  Loki continues walking, though, and Steve follows - reluctantly, Loki can tell - until they reach Loki's house.

Steve enters, looking around for traps, of course, but Loki hasn't set any.  There's no need.  He would know if anyone had entered.

Loki flops onto his couch and melts back into it, shifting back to the form that Steve is familiar with, but keeping the dress and the stockings and the rest of the accoutrements.

"Well?  Sit down.  I shan't bite."

"That's what I am afraid of, no offense intended."

"None taken," Loki tells him with a slight bow if his head.

Steve inches forward and sits on the chair opposite, wringing his hands.  He's still dressed out of time; tan slacks, a black collared shirt, buttoned to the top, and the same leather jacket.  He looks at everywhere but Loki - as though he can't stand a man in a dress - and it's almost amusing.

"Should I change?" Loki finally asks.  "Does my attire _bother_ you?"

"I've never known you to change something that bothers others," Steve rejoins, finally looking up.

Loki gets up and walks up the stairs to his bedroom to change all the same, but the entire way he can feel the good captain watching him.

He shrugs off the dress and stockings - and these are winners, he knows, they're amazing - but his home is the one place where he doesn't have to look amazing at all times.  He just dons one of Thor's worn t-shirts - he adopts them when Thor is through with them, an unspoken agreement, even though they're 3 sizes too big - and some shorts, and his new pair of wool thigh-highs; he'll change out of the dress to spare the Captain's sensibilities but he refuses to spare the stockings.

When he comes back downstairs he curls in the chair next to him and Steve looks even more embarrassed than before.

"Maybe I should just go," he says, and Loki scoffs.

"You're here now.  Might as well share with the trickster why you're hiding in bars in Queens rather than fighting evil doers."

Steve shuffles around in the chair, toeing at the carpet, until Loki reaches out with one stocking-clad leg and nudges him in the knee with his toes.  "Well?"

It surprises him when Steve catches his ankle and he could pull away - even with the serum, Loki's stronger than Steve if he wishes it - but he doesn't, because Steve's thumb creeps across the delicate bones in his ankle for a moment until he speaks.

"I get tired of being a role model all the time.  Sometimes it's nice to be something other than what you've been made to be."

Loki flexes his foot and Steve's grip shifts to rub his thumb into Loki's instep, and Loki answers softly, "I know what you mean."

"Yeah, I suppose you do," Steve says with a chuckle.

Loki is the one to move this time, pulling his leg away for a moment before scooting his armchair closer and slinging his legs into Steve's lap.  He presses his feet down onto Steve's thigh and he doesn't know what he's doing, he can't think rationally, he's never felt like _playing_ with someone as he does with Steve, but it's not in a malicious sense -

And then Steve runs a hand up to grip the meat of his calf and drags it back down, once on each leg, and then Steve's _rubbing his feet_ , something no one's ever done to him.

He bites his lip as Steve gets to the sore spots from wearing heels all night - the balls and heels of his feet always hurt the worse, though tomorrow his arches will ache, too - and he slowly takes the massage up his legs, up to his calves and over his knees until he's almost slung over the arm of the chair and pressing his fingers into the thick muscles of Loki's thigh.

Steve's face is red and there's one drop of sweat trailing down his temple, and Loki wants to taste it but he's not _that_ flexible.

Steve shifts to his knees and leans over Loki's legs and Loki spreads them - and Steve can't miss how fucking _hot_ this makes him, how hard he is - but Steve just continues digging in his fingers, pressing and kneading until Loki can't take it.  He tips his head back and digs his fingers into the upholstery, and the first moan that squeaks through his lips Steve echoes with a whisper of his name.

He raises his head and Steve is just _wrecked_ , hair mussed and lips bitten red and there are spots of color high on his cheeks.

"Oh," Loki says, and then all of a sudden Steve is carrying him up the stairs, and Loki thinks about elbowing in the solar plexus but then they're in his bedroom and Loki's been tossed on the bed - and _oh_ , is Steve _cheeky_ \- and Steve already has his jacket and shirt off before Loki can even think to strip off his own clothes.

He's just gotten to the stockings but then Steve's hand is stopping him - "Leave them, please," Steve says, and he does.

Steve is - well, there are almost no _words_ to describe him, but muscular, tall, and blond are just a few, until he kneels on the bed above Loki and Loki thinks to protest (he does not _submit_ to _mortals_ ) but he knows that they are on equal footing, unwanted in this time, feeling out the unknown, together in their strange misery.

Steve looks off kilter and Loki knows that he's not sure what to do, or what Loki will allow, but Loki stretches up to where Steve leans over him and presses a kiss to his mouth.  Steve _relaxes_ , all the tension leaving his body until he levers Loki down again and they're rutting against each other, Loki's legs spread wide around Steve's hips.

Steve traces the tops of his stockings with his hands - and who know they could be so gentle, the man made to be strong - and when Loki hooks his legs around Steve's back to pull him closer, as close as he can get Steve, to get the best alignment of their cocks, Steve chokes out a moan and _comes_.

He bites down into the meat of Loki's shoulder and the audacity to mark him makes Loki's back arch and join him, splattering his chest as Steve pants into his neck.

"Oh," Steve says, a few minutes later, but he hasn't moved.  His weight rests on Loki and Loki doesn't mind.

"Indeed," Loki murmurs, reaching up to run a hand through Steve's hair, twirling a lock around his finger until Steve moves to look Loki full in the face.

He's blushing again and his eyes dart from Loki's eyes to his mouth and then to the blossoming bruise from his teeth, back to eyes and then all over again.

Loki stretches up for another kiss and this time it's slow and soft and passionate - and Loki doesn't know what to do, what to tell Steve or where to go from here so he just waves a hand and their mess vanishes.

Steve moves back to rest on his knees and he runs his fingers over the divots in Loki's hips down to the top of his stockings again, and he smiles a little.

"You can stay, if you wish."  Loki doesn't expect him to want to do so; after all, he's still not on the best of terms with SHIELD and certainly he has done nothing to Captain Rogers to endear himself to him.

Steve just strokes his skin for a moment, obviously thinking, until he slips off the bed and picks up his pants.

Of _course_ he won't stay.  Loki rolls over onto his side, away from the captain, and contemplates what's just happened; perhaps he'll have to make amends for this later with other people, but it was pleasurable.  Of course the captain would leave; who would want to stay with Loki?  It wouldn't look good.  He has a reputation.

The bed dips, then, and Steve presses up behind him, an arm slung around his waist.  He slips a leg between Loki's and nuzzles into the bend of neck and shoulder.  Loki can feel him smiling.

"Had to let them know I wasn't going to be back tonight.  Natasha worries."

Loki bites his lip and snuggles back against Steve - though if pressed, he would vehemently deny it - and Steve manhandles him under the duvet, nudging his nose behind Loki's ear.

"I'm not gonna leave, Loki."

Loki lets out a breath and slowly - so slowly - he reaches up and twines a hand with the arm around his waist.  He twitches his fingers and the lights go out.

"I'd like to do that again," Steve whispers.

Loki's breath stutters in his chest but he finally gets it out smoothly, though he knows that Steve felt it but it's okay, because Steve knows what it is to be alone and unloved, forgotten and then remembered, and he understands.

"As often as you'd like," Loki responds, and Steve chuckles.

"Only if you wanna."

"I would have kicked you out already if I did not wish it.  Do not push your luck."

Steve knows that Loki's not really angry with him, so he just smiles again.  "Do you always wear ladies socks?"

"Mmm," Loki says, "whenever I wish to.  Which is often, I suppose.  Does it bother you?"

"No," Steve answers, and Loki can feel him flushing again.  "I like it.  I like it a lot."

"Good.  I shall model them all for you, someday."

Steve sits up to look down at Loki, one eyebrow raised.  "You have more than the ones - from before, and these?"

Loki grins.  "I shan't kiss and tell, Captain Rogers.  You'll just have to wait to find out."

Steve resumes his position and Loki grins.

It feels good, to be wanted.  It truly does.


	2. ficlet: when night falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short follow-up.
> 
> also [here on tumblr](http://hannibalisms.tumblr.com/post/33754814665/ficlet-when-night-falls).

> _**one** _

The first time it happens, he’s coming home from a long mission in South America and all he wants to do is sleep, sweet sleep, even though he needs less than most people; he can hear his bed calling his name as he climbs the stairs.  He opens his door with his keycard and he falls into a fighting stance, because there’s a lump in his bed - a moving one!  It’s only when he looks at it for a moment, trying to decide if he needs to kill it that he realizes that it’s Loki, sprawled out under his sheets.

He sets his shield down and undresses quickly, pulling the blankets back just enough to slide in behind Loki, his chest pressed against the sharp knobs of Loki’s spine.  Loki murmurs in his sleep, waking for a moment to press his fingers into Steve’s wrist, making sure it’s him, before he returns to sleep.

It’s strange, really, because Loki isn’t one to blindly trust, but with Steve - with Steve, he just  _does_.

> _**two** _

That strange feeling comes again when, one night, he follows Loki home, almost like a lost dog, after an argument with Director Fury; he and Loki curl up in bed while they watch the late news and then the late night talk shows.

The entire time, Loki has his arm around Steve’s shoulders as Steve snuggles into him, resting his head just under Loki’s heart.  Loki keeps trailing his fingers over the curve of his shoulder, and Steve presses his fingers into the crook of Loki’s knee, making Loki shift and squirm because he  _is_  ticklish, no matter what he tells anyone.

When they’re both tired, Loki sets his book aside and they curl together, Steve’s head wedged under Loki’s chin, and he can feel Loki’s heartbeat, steady and reassuring.  Loki murmurs something into his hair, but he doesn’t catch it, and doesn’t ask him.

> _**three** _

They’re resting after sex, Loki smiling into the pillow, and Steve has time to run his fingers through Loki’s hair - because it’s getting long, with a bit of curl that Steve has never noticed before, and it fascinates him.

Loki gets lax and loose after sex, boneless and content and sometimes he loses his tightly wound control and things leave his mouth that he didn’t mean to say aloud.

"I love you," he says, and Steve pauses for a second, because those were words that he didn’t think he would ever hear from Loki, not that they’re unwanted.

"I love you too," Steve whispers, cheeks pinking, and Loki smiles, sweet and sleepy.

> _**four** _

Tony warned him when everyone found out that he and Loki were together - it wasn’t hard, after all, when they were the only two not with a partner already and then they both showed up with hickeys - but Steve didn’t want to believe it, that things would fall apart.

But here he is - alone in Loki’s house, Loki gone for what looks like a a fair amount of time.  Steve hasn’t seen him in a few weeks and his guy roils with anger and fear and pain and want, because he thought Loki meant it.

It was just a lie, though, just another lie that Loki told someone, and this time that person happened to be him.  He curls up on the side of the couch, knees drawn up, and he just hurts.

> _**five** _

Thor brings Loki back from Asgard, mouth sewn shut.

Steve stares at him, looks, and turns away.

It hurts to see him after a two months of nothing, but it hurts more that he didn’t trust Loki, that he lost faith in the one person that knows what goes on inside his head.

He finds the courage that night to sneak into Loki’s room, where he’s still awake, sitting at the window and looking down at the skyline and the traffic.  He turns when Steve comes in, but turns back to the window, ducking his head away from Steve.

Steve grips his chin between finger and thumb and directs it back to look at him, gently, and he just looks at the threads weaving through Loki’s lips, wide enough for him to open his mouth the smallest bit, to drink.  He presses his forehead against Loki’s, and they sit.

> _**six** _

Steve is the one that Loki lets comfort him after the threads are taken out in Asgard; Steve doesn’t let him go as he shakes and breathes and closes his eyes, because that is what Steve is for.

Loki grips his shirt collar tightly and pulls him down for a kiss, and what Steve thought was going to be sloppy and rough is gentle, sweet, and Steve knows that this is what he wants.

He tells Loki.  Loki buries his face in the curve of Steve’s throat, but returns the sentiment.

They trust each other.


End file.
